Rainbow Strike
Rainbow Strike is a Zbornak with rainbow hair and blue colored skin, and also Sylvia's boyfriend. It was requested he would be in the series, and Woybff was going to ask him away. He is in The Couple and many other episodes coming up. He has multiple friends including his girlfriend Sylvia, Wander, Woybff, Sara, Stars, Vic, Ivy, Zio, and many more. Sylvia is the most important thing to him, and would do anything for her, even it costs his own life. Past Life: He did live most of his life on the Zbornak home planet, then left to see more of the galaxy, then discovered the multiverse! He even met his human self! (Which he hated) Some even say he traveled through time before. Enemies: Rainbow Strike usually are ememies with people that have harmed Sylvia or himself. He especially hates Janet The Planet, Lord Hater, Lord Dominator, Emperor Awesome, Commander Peepers, Captain Tim, Sir Brad Starlight, Ryder, and the Troll to name a few. Abilities: Most of Rainbow Strike's strength comes from his legs, he kicks a lot. His puches are pretty tough, but not as much as his legs. Plays the electric guitar and has a pretty good singing voice, he also dances. He uses his tail sometimes as a third arm. He only uses his horn for real emergencies. He uses his big butt (Well all Zbornaks have big butts lol) to sometimes squash enemies, similar to what Sylvia did in the beginning of The Greater Hater episode. Personality: Rainbow Strike can be a little clingy towards Sylvia sometimes, but he tries not to bother her a lot. When ever someone hurts Sylvia, he grows into a anger machine, similar to The Timebomb. But he can be very friendly and nice when he's in a good mood, but when he's grumpy he usually acts sarcastic and quiet. Sylvia: To Rainbow Strike, Sylvia is his whole life. The first time he saw her was when she was singing in a karaoke joint, he immediately fell in love. He has also read some newspapers about her defeating Hater and other bad guys. That made him even more in love. When he found out that Woybff is friends with Sylvia, he blew up with excitement and wanted to meet her. Since Rainbow Strike loves and cares for Sylvia so much, he knew he had to protect and care for her. Rainbow Strike knew some things about her past and felt very bad for her, that's why he is so protective over her. He would risk everything to save Sylvia from any danger, even if it means sacrificing his own life. Likes: Sylvia, all of his friends, Milkshakes, candy, Hot Cheetos, fighting bad guys, protecting Sylvia and her family, watching his enemies suffer or atleast get hurt, Star Wars, Doctor Who, hanging out with Sylvia, music, drawing, ice cream, summer, pools, rollorcoasters, making Sylvia happy, peanuts, action, dates with Sylvia, kissing Sylvia, diamonds and crystals, vine, singing, dancing, playing guitar, video games, and having fun. Dislikes: Having males ride him (only gives rides to females), Sylvia getting hurt, having someone he likes hate him, toilet humor, haters, Lord Hater and Peepers, his human self, saving people he hates, hospitals, Dominator, loosing Sylvia, hurting Sylvia, and death (unless its someone he really freaking hates) Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Males Category:Zbornaks